


Bonding over bread

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: How do you fall in love over a piece of bread?This is how.You're both idiots.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Bonding over bread

**Author's Note:**

> Have a silly thing I've head in my head for a while now.  
> Enjoy.

You could pinpoint the exact moment you fell in love with Osamu. As stupid as it was.

You'd been waving around a half eaten yakisoba bread while complaining about having to wait around after school for him and his stupid twin when they were gaining an alarming amount of fans even as first years.

And he'd only gone and mindlessly taken a bite out of your bread.

"You have girls lining up to give you home cooked lunches and you eat _my_ store bought bread?" You scoffed. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"No, I'm not. I'm hungry."

Why was _that_ the moment you'd fallen head over heels for him? Because he wanted your _bread_?

\----------

Osamu had tried to listen to you ramble on about how the fan girls he was gathering were annoying. 

But the bread. 

You were tormenting him with bread.

It didn't matter that you'd eaten your way through about half of it. It was food and it was right in front of him. Literally. 

He leaned over and took a decent bite out of it. It wasn't bad, just simple. 

"You have girls lining up to give you home cooked lunches and you eat _my_ store bought bread?" You scoffed. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"No, I'm not. I'm hungry." Osamu licked at the corner of his mouth where he could feel sauce. He'd expected anger, not whatever this was. "Come on, give it over. Yer clearly not eating it."

There was a pause, Osamu wondered why he'd even asked. You were right. Since joining the volleyball club and making the starting line up he'd had girls offering him food left right and center. Why this boring bread? Your smirk broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in disbelief when you took a huge bite before offering it to him again.

"Oh I'm never gonna give you food 'Samu." You grinned. "But I might just share it with you."

Osamu felt his heart skip a beat. That was new. Sharing food. And the heart thing. That was new too.

\----------


End file.
